nexusadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AJMagyar/My First Builder book is finished!
The Ancient Fable of The First Builders Written by: AJMagyar Revamped for online publishing by: Zaxzax12 Some say they are moderators, of LNA. Some say they are the Guardians of LU and LNA. Well here is your answer of these following questions: Who are the First Builders? What did they do? Where can I locate a First Builder? Why are they watching us? When were First Builders here? This tale shall be answering every single question in that list. I shall put the stories in order for you to make is easy for you guys. The First Builders: Chapter 1 It all started way back during the (beta of LU,) it was still a rumor that First Builders existed alas no one had proof. But one fateful day changed all that. One day while the (Beta Buddies) were playing around in YouReeka, one of them said, "I dare you to jump off the top of the tower!". One of the other Beta Testers said, "How much will I get?". The other Beta Tester said, "1,000 coins." "Deal.", The Beta Tester said. The Tester equipped his Jetpack and flew to the top of the Tower. Little did he know, a First Builder was watching the players. When the Tester got up he saw a glowing blue, stunning figure with no mouth. His name was in blue saying, "Mythran". The Tester freaked out immediately and fell. Losing all but one Heart, the Tester exclaimed, "FIRST BUILDERS ARE REAL! AHHH!". This, of course caught the Testers' attention. They flew up there and saw nothing but a Skunk. Apparently the Skunk said, "Hello Explorers!". Now this was something that had never happened, EVER in beta. The only thing close to that was NPC's randomly saying stuff that regular Testers would say. But still, no one had proof that they were First Builders. So imagine, being a LU Beta Tester with a few of your friends, with a jetpack, seeing a talking skunk pet, remembering your buddy freaking out claiming the sight of a First Builder. So these Testers were freaking out also, but they didn't show it. One of them said, "BRB!". Another one said, "Wow. :P". The last Tester said, "Who are you?" The skunk replied, "I am a Guardian of LU! I cannot show you my real form for classified reasons." The Tester replied, "So you are just in the form of a Skunk?". The Guardian said, "Yup. Pretty classical right? :P" The Tester replied, "Are you a....... First Builder?". The Guardian replied, "That is a name for only specific people on this game, for I am a Mythran. A class lower than a First Builder.". The Tester said, "What are-" then stopped. The Mythran had disappeared. Later on in Beta, the Testers discussed this phenomenon then adding all the pieces together then discovering, the First Builders are the LU Gods. Now how was that? Pretty cool story huh? Well really these Beta Testers found the first known Mythran, Shival, one of the most famous Mythrans in LU. So these guys found a Mythran on a bet to jump off a tower in Beta. Imagine that. You never know what can happen. What did they do? Well you're about to find out. Chapter 2: What They Did Well in Chapter 1 Mythrans were the only First Builders known. Well the First Builders are bigger and stronger than the Mythrans. They created the LEGO Universe! There were hidden scriptures around Lego Universe. No one knew about them YET but they were discovered. They were discovered by a crew of Hael Storm's. They were amazed. They immediately sent them to Hael himself. He (of course), sent them to Dr. Overbuild for him to study. The next day they had a meeting. Overbuild said ,"These scriptures you found are about something BIGGER and STRONGER than Mythrans! According to my research these are First Builders!". Hael said, "Yeah right. I heard First Builders are just a legend.". "No no no!" , said Overbuild. "First Builders are NOT legends." After Dr. Overbuild's Presentation he said, "First Builders cannot be just a legend! They are real Minifigures! They are greater than Mythrans! They created everything!" After the meeting Dr. Overbuild went back to his Study Room. He found out that where the Nexus Tower was standing was where the First Builders started their base. It was sort of obvious since it was the largest source of Imagination but wouldn't that be cool? To be standing where the First Builders stood? Ah well like Dr. Overbuild explained they created everyone and everything. Imagine meeting one yourself. Wouldn't that be breath taking? Where can you find one huh? Well you're about to find out! Chapter 3: Locating A First Builder Written in Hael's Journal of exploration it said, "Finding a First Builder was the hardest thing I've ever done. It's like find ye brick then losing it then finding it again. I had to team up with Overbuild so we could actually find a REAL First Builder. We explored all over the place! Then we found it. A real First Builder. He gave me my sword, then he said, 'Use this to strike down any Maelstrom that shall attack you. Use it wisely but don't use to strike down your enemies for in fact, they are you allies.' Then he gave Overbuild some nerdy items which I didn't care about... We found him with this Mythran Map that was found with the scriptures. It was REAL hard to read it because it was in Mythical Language! So really it was all worth it to find me Sword and for Overbuild to get his nerdy items...." Sincerely, Hael Storm Well that was interesting to find wasn't it? I mean I would be excited to find a First Builder! Why are they watching us you say? Well you're about to find out! Chapter 4: The Watchers Written in Overbuild's Journal of Discoveries we found this: "The First Builders are the Watchers of the Universe. They are stronger than the Mythrans by 1,000%. With the help of Vanda Darkflame we found out how to read Mythical Language AND we also located a First Builder in a sacred Mythran Monastery. He gave me blueprints to the Tesla Pack that Mythrans have ONLY. He also gave me blueprints to make Jetpacks which Mythrans have only also. They have been watching us since they created us. The First Builder told me that they created Mythrans to stop any future attacks of Maelstrom. He also told me something interesting. He said that a Mythran created the Maelstrom saying, "Where there is good, there is evil.". That made me remember Baron saying that same thing! So we figured out that Baron was a Mythran! Amazing! First Builders have disappeared throughout time. The First Builder Hael and I met was the LAST one! I hope he's still there. He was a very righteous person and was very calm. This is Dr. Overbuild signing out!" Sincerely, Dr. Overbuild Cool huh? He explained how long they were here a little bit but he didn't tell us the story of how they got here. Well you want to know huh? Well here it is! Chapter 5: How They Got Here It all started with nothing but space. Then one time in space there was an eruption. Imagination had created the first beings! They called themselves First Builders because they were the first beings to live in Lego Universe. They started to make land and everything on it. They made people last. One day there was a fight between two Minifigures. The First Builders solved the problem by making Mythrans. Mythrans were smaller versions of First Builders but weren't as strong or big as First Builders. They answered questions of everyone. One Mythran was tired of all the questions and problems so he planned something to do in the future to get revenge. He turned into Minifigure form one day and helped Duke, Hael, and Overbuild to find Imagination! When they found it they used their Imagination to make things. Baron Typhonus said his last sentence, "Where there is good there is evil.". Duke tried to stop Baron but it was too late! He created Maelstrom and he became The Darkitect! Maelstrom destroyed the peace! Then they had the great war which is still going on today! Later in the future the Nexus Force made a portal to Sector 9. Since it got messed up a little people could come in but not get out. Then friends of the Nexus Leaders made their own Nexus Force! They created Lego Nexus Adventures! Great story huh? Too bad Maelstrom corrupted the portal. But you can help stop Maelstrom today in Lego Nexus Adventures! ------------------------The End!---------------------------------- Category:Blog posts